TFP Wheeljack AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Wheeljack is a femme. Bulkhead and her are boyfriend and girlfriend dating for many years. Wheeljack is unsure if she wants to join team prime. When Bulkhead proposes she decides to stay.
1. Chapter 1

_Wheeljack is a femme. Bulkhead and her are boyfriend and girlfriend dating for many years. Wheeljack is unsure if she wants to join team prime. When Bulkhead proposes she decides to stay._

Chapter 1

Bulkhead and Miko had just finished their chores and headed into the command center. "Okay chores are done want to do some dune bashing?" Miko asked.

"I don't know Miko last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulator but there's a monster truck rally in town." Bulkhead said.

"I'm receiving message on restricted band." Ratchet said. "It's coming from a star ship in this solar system." he said. "It's an Autobot beacon." he added.

"There are other bots out there?" Miko said.

"The masses spread through out the galaxy when Cybertron went dark but cons have been know to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega one identify yourself." Optimus said.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." A female voice said.

"Wheeljack? You old con crusher what are you doing way out here?" Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead? That's you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Sure is Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"I know her by reputation alone can you verify her voice print Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"She is 1000% the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead said.

Optimus sent coordinates for Wheeljack to be bridged to the base.

Starscream had Makeshift take Wheeljack's place. Wheeljack managed to escape.

Wheeljack had just defeated the impostor. Boy was she happy that Bulkhead was okay. "Now that you are part of team Prime you need an earth vehicle mode." Bulkhead said.

"You know I'm still wondering what I might find out there." Wheeljack said.

Miko was shocked that she wanted to leave. Bulkhead assured Wheeljack would be back. Miko took a picture of them.

A while later Wheeljack had returned. She was angry Dreadwing had killed Seaspray. She wanted revenge. Soon Bulkhead was in danger because of it. Optimus forced Dreadwing to stop the bomb that he put on Bulkhead. Wheeljack was so relieved. She thought about leaving but decided to explore earth.

"Jackie maybe you should stay with us. I would like it if you would, please?" Bulkhead said.

"It sounds nice but want to know what is on this planet I can see." She answered.

Bulkhead proposed Wheeljack was shocked and said yes. "Look at that." Jack said.

"Congratulations." Raf said.

"Cool congrats smile." Miko said snapping picture.

"I'll stay." Wheeljack said.

A couple of weeks later. Wheeljack met June Darby Jack's mother. "That's a nice ring." June said.

"It is I'm getting married but Bulkhead and I are still thinking about a date." Wheeljack said.

"Congratulations." June said. "So what days are you thinking about?" She asked her.

"Well we are thinking about sometime in March or sometime in December." Wheeljack said.

"March is 7 and 1/2 months away. While December is 4 1/2 months away." Raf said.

"Well we are still organizing things we made a few decisions. We're nearly done except for a date." Wheeljack said.

"I think December will be nice." Miko said.

"Really Miko?" Bulkhead asked who had been in the room during conversation.

"Yeah," Miko said.

"I agree you to marrying during that time would be nice because it is time of peace, good will and happiness." Raf said.

"I like that how about you Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked.

"I agree but when in December is the question." Bulkhead said.

They looked at the calendar then they saw December 20th it was perfect. "I think December 20th would be nice." Wheeljack said.

"I agree." Bulkhead said.

"Awesome. That is 5 days before Christmas." Miko said.

"Miko is that the day before your birthday?" Raf asked.

"Your birthday?" Wheeljack said.

"Yes it is 21st of December." Miko said.

"That is very nice Miko." Wheeljack told her.

"Okay the date is set." Bulkhead said. "We have other things to get ready." Bulkhead said.

"You're right Bulkhead let's get things ready." Wheeljack said.

Everything was finished. The wedding was wonderful. Miko snapped a picture of the happy couple.

Something terrible happened a couple of months later Bulkhead had been injured along with tox-en exposure. Wheeljack went to get revenge because this was her husband after all. She welcomed Miko to the wreckers after she saved her life. Wheeljack went out for out for a drive to clear her head.

Soon Bulkhead began to recover. Now joined by young recruit Smokescreen things were getting a little harder. Soon Wheeljack and Bulkhead accepted the young recruit.

But with destruction of the omega lock Wheeljack was captured and made it back to Bulkhead and Miko.

Ultra Magnus joined team prime after destruction of dark mount.

A few days later. Wheeljack was asleep in bed. Bulkhead was already awake. He didn't want to wake her, he had a mission to go on so he kissed her face and walked out of the room quietly.

Wheeljack woke up a while later she began to look for Bulkhead. "Hey have you guys seen Bulkhead?" She asked.

"He's out on a mission. He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want to wake you." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Wheeljack said. "Oh," she said and faltered a little bit. Ratchet came to her side. Everyone was concerned.

"Easy Wheeljack I think you need to be examined." Ratchet said.

"I agree with you on that." she said.

Ultra Magnus came in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ultra Magnus sir Wheeljack nearly collapsed," Arcee said.

"Did you get a good night sleep soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes I just don't feel so good." Wheeljack said. "I haven't been feeling like myself all week." she said.

"I need to give Wheeljack a complete examination." Ratchet said.

"Arcee get Wheeljack some mild energon." Ultra Magnus said.

"Good idea maybe some fuel could help her." Arcee said.

Ratchet checked everything. "You seem to be very healthy." Ratchet said. Then he had thought so he re-calibrated his scanner. "I'm about to do a specail scan." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet scanned her and the results came up. Ratchet had a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Wheeljack asked.

"Congratulations Wheeljack your pregnant." Ratchet said still smiling.

"I'm pregnant with Bulkhead's sparkling?' she asked.

"Yes, you are congratulations." Ratchet said. "Okay here are your prenatal vitamins, make sure you take them." Ratchet said. "I want to talk you about few things." Ratchet said.

"Okay." she said.

Arcee came in. "Here Wheeljack here is some mild energon." she told her handing her the cube.

"Thank you." Wheeljack said. She popped one of vitamins in her mouth washed it down with mouthful of energon.

"What did you just take?" Arcee asked.

"She just took a prenatal vitamin." Ratchet answered with a smile.

Arcee looked shocked. "You mean she is going to have Bulkhead's sparkling?" Arcee asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes first sparkling in long time. From the scan it is very healthy." Ratchet said.

"This is wonderful! Congratulations Wheeljack." Arcee said.

"Thank you Arcee." Wheeljack said.

Wheeljack came out with Ratchet after talking. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Fowler, June, Jack, Miko and Raf were there but Bulkhead was still out. "Everyone there is some good and surprising news." Ratchet said.

Arcee already knew the news. "Everyone Wheeljack is pregnant with Bulkhead's child." Ratchet said.

"Congratulations." Everyone said.

"You have to tell Bulkhead." Miko said.

"I will if anyone tells him before I do I will slap them." Wheeljack said.

They knew it was Wheeljack's job to tell Bulkhead the good news. As if on cue Bulkhead came in. "Hey what's going on?" he asked.

"Bulkhead there is something I need to tell you." Wheeljack said.

"What is it you can tell me anything." Bulkhead said.

"We're going to have a sparkling." Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead gasped. "Our own little sparkling I can't wait." Bulkhead said.

"Neither can I," Wheeljack said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Wheeljack was pregnant she was going to have the first sparkling in a long time. Ratchet explained to the humans that Cybertronian reproduction is just like human reproduction. But some Cybertronians were lazy and had the allspark create the children right away. So they could have their new family that day but they didn't have time to prepare. But Wheeljack now that she was pregnant was a big deal.

Wheeljack had all the symptoms of pregnancy. She had to stay at the base because it would be to dangerous. It was for the future of the Autobots.

"Jackie how are you feeling today?" Bulkhead asked.

"I feel fine," Wheeljack answered.

She was going to have her sparkling nine more months.

June sometimes talked to her. Because she had a baby before. Wheeljack seemed pretty content about having mother to talk to since her real mom died when she was just little kid.

"I am grateful that you are willing to talk to me about this." Wheeljack said.

"You're welcome." June said.

"I wish my mom was still around she would have loved to be a grandmother. I wish she hadn't died when I was little." Wheeljack said.

"It's okay, my mother died too." June said.

Ratchet was checking in on her regularly. He told her wanted to make sure the next generation is healthy and is doing fine.

Three months had passed. Wheeljack was just beginning show. "How is the sparkling?" Wheeljack asked.

"From what I'm seeing so far so good." Ratchet answered.

"That's good," Bulkhead said feeling relieved.

Wheeljack was glad the nausea was over, but soon she would have other things to worry about. Many of the bots have been working on something to get ready for the sparkling. They wanted to help the parents to be.

Raf and Ratchet made a mobile to help the sparkling sleep. It had a big Autobot symbol in the middle, around the symbol were vehicle modes of each of the bots. In the one of Bumblebee there was painting of Raf in the window. In the one of Bulkhead a painting of Miko. On Arcee's vehicle mode was Jack.

Miko and Bulkhead were working on the toys.

While Arcee and Jack were picking out story books.

June was helping out making sure the crib Ratchet was going to make was safe.

Two months passed quickly. Now Wheeljack was in her second trimester. Wheeljack sometimes had one of her hands on her back because it felt sore. Her feet got tired and sore easily. She had food cravings especially strange combinations. Bulkhead normally made her a little snack.

Wheeljack was normally seen sitting down or laying on her side. She felt drained of energy. She also had cravings, aching back and feet.

Today Ratchet was going to give an ultrasound to see if the baby was okay and to find out the gender. "Everything looks good, the sparkling is doing fine." Ratchet said.

"Yes it is and kicks a lot especially hard my kid is strong like a wrecker." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet smiled at that. He could tell the sparkling was very healthy.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet took a look. He looked carefully. "Congratulations it's a girl." Ratchet said.

"This great Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"Yes it is," Wheeljack told him.

June saw Wheeljack looked pretty happy. She was humming and rubbed her hand over her middle. "You seem happy." June said.

"Yes and I got great news it's a girl." Wheeljack said.

"Congratulations." June said.

"Awesome!" Miko said.

"That's great," Jack said.

"That's wonderful." Raf said.

"Congratulations." Fowler said.

5 months passed quickly. Wheeljack was going to have her sparkling anytime now. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were still thinking of names.

Wheeljack was sitting down. She looked her pregnant belly. She couldn't wait to hold her sparkling. It was pretty stormy that day. Rain was pouring and there was thunder and lighting.

Wheeljack felt pain it was strong and she began to breath heavy. She knew it was a contraction.

"Jackie is something wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think it's time." Wheeljack answered.

Bulkhead assisted Wheeljack to the med-bay. Ratchet saw them come in. He figured why they were coming must be time for the sparkling to be born. Everything was set up.

Wheeljack was laying down on bed breathing heavy. Bulkhead was holding her hand. Her face was covered in sweat.

"You're doing great Jackie." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet looked at everything. "Okay everything looks good Wheeljack you are 22% dilated it will be a while till the sparkling is born." Ratchet said.

"It hurts." Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead stroked her head. "I know Jackie but I'm here for you." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead I love so.. AH!" she said.

Bulkhead looked really worried.

"Don't worry she is just having contraction." Ratchet said. "Wheeljack, remember the breathing from our class?" he asked.

She nodded and started to do her breathing exercises. Bulkhead was stroking her head trying to provide comfort from the pain.

After a couple of hours Ratchet checked on Wheeljack. "You are doing great Wheeljack it won't be long now." Ratchet said.

"Soon our little daughter will be here." Bulkhead said.

"I know." Wheeljack said.

"Okay Wheeljack you are going to have to push on the next contraction." Ratchet said. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Wheeljack nodded.

"Okay 1,2,3 push!" Ratchet said.

Wheeljack squeezed Bulkhead's hand and cried out. Bulkhead winced Wheeljack had quite a grip.

Then a sparkling cry was heard. "She's here," Ratchet said. The sparkling looked like Wheeljack but a little more green. Ratchet cleaned her up, put her in diaper, wrapped her in a blanket then handed her to her mother.

"Bulkhead isn't she beautiful?" Wheeljack asked.

"She sure is." Bulkhead said.

It was still very stormy. Everyone came in a while later. Everyone went: "AW!"

"How are you feeling?" June asked.

"Tired but happy." Wheeljack answered.

"She looks fine child." Fowler said.

"Thank you." Wheeljack said.

"What's her name?" Raf asked.

"Oh we haven't decided yet." Bulkhead answered.

"Boy that storm has been going on for sometime." Jack said.

"Hmm storm, I think I know what want to name our daughter. Staticstorm." Wheeljack said.

"Staticstorm it's perfect." Bulkhead said.

"Welcome to Jasper Nevada Staticstorm." Miko said.

"Welcome to earth little one." Optimus said.

Now that Staticstorm was here there was hope for Cybertronians.

Staticstorm opened her optics she made some baby sounds. She looked around she saw all the Autobots and the humans. She was so fixed on them. "Hey she's looking at me." Miko said.

"Well she's never you before." Ratchet said. "In fact she hasn't seen any of us before." he added.

"Can I touch her?" Miko asked.

"Sure Miko just carefully her armor isn't as strong as an adult's so she is very delicate." Bulkhead said.

Miko gently touched Staticstorm. "Her armor is so warm and soft." she said.

"Yes, sparkling armor is warm and soft when they are newborns in few weeks it will begin to harden." Ratchet explained.

All the humans got a chance to touch Staticstorm. Staticstorm even gripped Smokescreen's finger. She even gripped Ultra Magnus' finger.

"Okay everyone we need some privacy it's time for the first breast feeding lesson." Ratchet said.

"I can help I done breast feeding before." June said.

"Good." Ratchet said.

"Are just going to breastfeed?" June asked.

"No we are going to formula feed and breast feed." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah I did that too. Doing both is great way of both parents to bond with the child. It is also healthy and gives the baby variety in their diet." June said. Ratchet agreed with her.

Ratchet began to help Wheeljack he help her get Staticstorm in the right position and allowed her to get comfy. Then he he showed how to guide Staticstorm to it to feed.

"It might take a while newborns can be fussy about this." Ratchet said.

Staticstorm latched on and began to nurse. "OH! She's like a scraplet." Wheeljack said.

"Looks, like she's natural." Ratchet said.

"Not very comfortable." Wheeljack said.

"Don't worry in few weeks it will be more comfortable." Ratchet told her.

"Thank you Ratchet for your help." Wheeljack said.

"Your welcome I remember before the war my favorite thing to do as medic was to deliver sparklings." Ratchet said. "I lived for those magically moments as a medic. Or treating a child and helping them feel better. That is what makes feel good." he added.

Staticstorm was too busy nursing to notice anyone. She moved her little hand and touched Wheeljack's chest. Wheeljack looked down and smiled. Then Staticstorm let go. A little of the ener-milk was on her face. Wheeljack then careful burped her.

Staticstorm let out yawn and blinked tiredly. Wheeljack looked like she was about to fall asleep herself. "Okay time for mother and daughter to get some rest." Ratchet said.

Ratchet placed Staticstorm in a med-bay crib. Soon the little sparkling fell asleep. Wheeljack dozed off a little later. "Sweet dreams Jackie and Stormy." Bulkhead whispered.

Ratchet smiled and walked out quietly.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Wheeljack and Bulkhead carried the main part of unit e. "Hey little one you are cute." Smokescreen said. "You look like you can send an con running." he said.

"My sparkling is ugly?" Wheeljack said crying.

"No I didn't mean it like that I meant she would grow up to be a great fighter." Smokescreen said.

"Oh, sorry for freaking out." Wheeljack said.

"Okay everyone we need to think about Wheeljack's feelings she's going to be a bit emotional." Ratchet said.

"Sorry, Wheeljack." Smokescreen said.

"It's okay Smokey." Wheeljack said.

After two weeks Bulkhead and Wheeljack were tired. "So how is little Staticstorm?" June asked.

"Things are hard for us." Wheeljack said. "She cries so much almost all the time. I don't think she likes me." she said.

"I'm sure she likes you. Keep in mind the Staticstorm is a newborn and newborns tend to be very fussy." June said.

Wheeljack just cried. Bulkhead hugged her.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"My baby doesn't like me I'm a terrible mother and I take such good care of her I give her food from my chest!" Wheeljack sobbed.

"Calm down Wheeljack I know for a fact newborns are attached to their parents. They are very fussy but I can see you are doing a great job. I never seen a such well cared for infant. She is very healthy." Ratchet said.

"Really?" Wheeljack asked tears were running down her face.

"Really," Ratchet said.

Staticstorm started to cry. "I'll take care of her." Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead came back with Staticstorm who was fussing. "I can't get to stop crying." he said. He gave her to Wheeljack.

Once cradled in her mother's arms Staticstorm calmed down. "You see she does love you." June said.

"Yes she does," Ratchet agreed.

Wheeljack held her little one close and kissed her forehead. "Mommy and Daddy's little Wrecker." she said.

Staticstorm began to fuss. "It's time for Staticstorm to be nursed." Wheeljack said. She began to feed her.

After a couple more weeks things began to run more smoothly.

But right now Wheeljack had a problem. Her breast plates felt very full and leaked often. Ratchet took a look. "Wheeljack you're making a lot more ener-milk than your sparkling needs." Ratchet said.

"I see." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet handed her a pump. "This way we can put your excess ener-milk in bottles for later." Ratchet said.

"Thanks," Wheeljack said.

After couple of months Staticstorm was growing. She was almost 5 months old. But Wheeljack was still making more milk that she needed.

Ratchet picked up a distress signal from ship. An Autobot ship. Ratchet, Optimus and Ultra Magnus rushed to the ship. There was one survive a femme who was in labor. She was full term. She was even ready to deliver. Ratchet assisted her. A healthy girl sparkling was born. The femme died. Before she died she asked him to find a family for her daughter.

"I will." Ratchet said.

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet mourned the loss. But they were glad the sparkling was alive. They brought the sparkling the base. The sparkling was crying.

"What happened?" Fowler asked.

"Where did that baby Autobot?' June asked.

Ratchet explained.

"Poor little thing." June said.

"I need to feed her." Ratchet said.

"Maybe Wheeljack can feed her she still has her ener milk." June said.

"That's true this little girl won't take the dropper." Ratchet said. "I also have the extra Colostrum ener-milk she made in the freezer I just thawed some out." Ratchet said.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet explained.

"Poor little thing." Bulkhead said.

"She lost her mother and won't take to the dropper I know we have bottles but she doesn't seem interested. Wheeljack is good at nursing but she is making more milk than she knows what to do with she has enough milk for Staticstorm and..." Ratchet said looking at the sparkling. Ratchet stuck a tube down her throat to give her the first ener-milk.

"I'll see what Jackie says." Bulkhead said. Bulkhead went to Wheeljack and told her about the situation.

Wheeljack was heartbroken. "What are you waiting for take me to her." she said. Wheeljack being a new mother her maternal instinct was very strong.

Ratchet showed her the sparkling. The little one was orange and blue.

"Oh the poor little darling!" Wheeljack said. She motioned for Ratchet to handover the sparkling. Wheeljack began to rock the sparkling and sang to her. The sparkling settled down. Then she got herself ready and began to nurse her.

Soon Staticstorm started to fuss. Bulkhead picked her up and gave her to Wheeljack. Wheeljack adjusted her to her other breast and began to nurse her. Staticstorm saw the other sparkling.

Everyone began to worry. How would Staticstorm react to the other sparkling? Staticstorm reached out her hand and held the other sparklings hand. soon the two began to interact very sweetly. Everyone breathed the sigh of relief.

"What should we name her?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think Fireshock would be a nice name." Bulkhead said.

"It's perfect." Wheeljack said. "Now we have two perfect little sparklings." she said.

"You two will have your hands full." June said.

"We'll help you." Smokescreen said.

The others agreed.

"Thank you." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet made a bassinet for Fireshock. The two sparklings had two parents that loved him even though one was adopted.

Wheeljack is able to nurse both because she was making to much ener-milk.

She was so in love with both of her sparklings.

To be continued.


End file.
